Recently, there is an increasing amount of interest in new devices based on nanostructures such as carbon nanotubes and nanowires. These devices which employ nano technology are being used in a variety of fields such as electronics, mechanics, optics, and biological engineering.
In particular, research into utilizing the superior electronic, mechanical and structural properties of carbon nanotubes in flexible electronics is underway. As examples of technology using carbon nanotubes in flexible electronics, Y. J. Jung, et al., 2006 Nano Lett. 6 413, and K. Bradley, et al., 2003 Nano Lett. 3 1353 disclose methods of making a composite of carbon nanotubes and polymer. However, carbon nanotubes are typically grown in a costly and time-consuming chemical vapor deposition (CVD) process, which prevents the cost-efficient mass production of flexible electronics.